


Snuggles and Strawberry Kisses

by Momofraise



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Babysitting, Cat/Human Hybrids, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Healing, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, aged-down characters, human!seonghwa, hybrid kitten babies, hybrid!hongjoog
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:14:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22924726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momofraise/pseuds/Momofraise
Summary: A series of short slice in life pieces about Seonghwa and sweet cat hybrid Hongjoong~
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 8
Kudos: 120





	1. Movie Time!

Seonghwa looked in his closet for the tenth time; nothing stood out to him as a great ‘first day of a new job’ outfit so he slid the doors closed with a sigh. He should have gone shopping over the weekend, but probably would have had trouble finding a good outfit anyway. It doesn’t really matter in the end, he thought while a big smile took over his face, because he had been too busy having fun over the weekend with someone very special. 

“Hwa-papa! Are you in our room?” a wholesome voice called out. 

Seonghwa grinned. “Yes, Joongie. I’m in here.” 

Hongjoong came bounding in, soft ears perked up and fluffy tawny hair bouncing. He looked like he was holding something behind his back. He wore beige shorts and a fleecy pink hoodie which engulfed him; Seonghwa thought he looked like delicious cotton candy in that hoodie. 

His eyes were sparkling, and his smile showed off all his gorgeous teeth, especially the canines. Hongjoong was still a young hybrid but he had been with Seonghwa for three years now, and their lives were entwined around each other. 

Now Hongjoong’s smile puddled into a pout. “I was waiting for you,” the young hybrid mumbled. 

“Were you now?” Seonghwa reached out and threaded his hands through Hongjoong’s tawny waves, just like how he knew he enjoyed it. A faint purr reached his ears, like the sweet rumble of a river, a sound that has meant home to Seonghwa for years. 

After a moment, Hongjoong knocked his hand away with a yowl. “Terrible Hwa-papa, distracting Joongie.” 

Seonghwa melted; call him crazy but he loved it when Hongjoong yowled at him. “Sorry kitten, do you have something special to show me?” 

The hybrid pounced on Seonghwa and put a DVD box in his face. “Yes! Let’s watch this movie! Please please pleasie please?” 

Seonghwa put his arms around the younger male and nuzzled his warm neck, inhaling his scent of strawberries and sugar. “Of course, love, whatever you want.” 

Hongjoong squealed and nipped his ear. 

They walked over to the living room, Seonghwa’s arms around Hongjoong’s slim waist. Hongjoong put the DVD in and they got comfortable on the couch, Hongjoong in Seonghwa’s lap wrapping them up in blankets. 

Seonghwa didn’t pay too much attention to the movie; it was one of Hongjoong’s favorites about those little Minion creatures he loves. He just loved burying his head in the back of Hongjoong’s hair, feeling him laugh against his chest, and pressing kisses against his neck. 

Soon Hongjoong was purring again, and their fingers were entwined, matching rings shining. Seonghwa’s anxiety about what to wear and starting a new job was almost all gone, thanks to snuggles and warm strawberry kisses.


	2. Baby Time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joongie and Hwa-papa take care of some special visitors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HYBRID KITTEN BABIES 
> 
> TW: mention of babies being undernourished and not having been properly taken care of; they are healthy and doing well, so don't worry <3

Seonghwa never thought he’d find himself in this situation: in the kitchen at three a.m. mixing up two bottles of hybrid kitten formula. He yawned and mixed the powder and water carefully, making sure the water wasn’t too hot. He could hear little mewls coming from the bedroom where Hongjoong was trying to soothe the kittens; he was used to working with little ones since he worked at the local hybrid shelter and foster program. Seonghwa was so proud of his Joongie; his job wasn’t easy, but he was dedicated and worked hard. 

The day before, Hongjoong had called him from work, a desperate edge to his usually cheerful voice. 

“Seonghwa,” he’d said (he only called him that when things were serious), “someone brought in two little kitten hybrids and they need help. No one is available to take them.” 

“Ah,” Seonghwa had answered, knowing where this was going. They had taken in foster hybrids before, but never kittens, never babies. “Why don’t you bring them here? We’ll figure it out.” 

There had been silence for a moment. “Hello? Joongie, are you there?”

“Hwa, I love you so much,” Hongjoong had sounded all choked up and Seonghwa smiled. He loved Hongjoong’s big heart. 

Now, there were two small bundles in their room, with fluffy baby hair, rumpled kitten ears, and tiny tails. 

Seonghwa yawned again and brought the bottles into their room. Hongjoong had made a nest on their bed with all the blankets and pillows they had so they could feed the little ones and snuggle with them. Otherwise they slept in a playpen from the shelter. 

Seonghwa stopped in the doorway, entranced by the scene in front of him. Hongjoong was laying on the bed, singing to the two tiny kitten babies, his tail dancing above them. They were all nestled in the nest. The lighting was very dim, but he could still see the adoring look on Hongjoong’s face, that warm curve of his smile that Seonghwa loved so very much. His voice was so pure, so tranquil as he sung one of his and Seonghwa’s favorite songs, “Galaxy” by Bolbangan4.

One of the babies cooed and Hongjoong reached out to poke his little round cheek, chuckling quietly. He looked up at Seonghwa right then and his eyes were glowing with happiness. Seonghwa felt faint, enraptured, and very much in love. 

He walked over to the bed and kissed Hongjoong’s cheek as he handed him the bottles. “That was beautiful, my love.” 

It was too dim to tell, but he knew Hongjoong was blushing. “Oh Hwa-papa,” he scoffed with no heat. “Don’t act so lovey-dovey in front of the babies.” 

Seonghwa chuckled and looked down at the little ones. They weren’t related, but they had been brought in together; the blonde one was named Yeosang and the black-haired one was Jongho. Jongho was a few months younger than Yeosang, making him four months to Yeosang’s six months. Both were a little undernourished and needed lots of rest and formula to help them grow. Seonghwa’s heart had broken when Hongjoong had walked in with the carseats; both kittens had been so defenseless and innocent. What kind of monster would have just left them like that? He’d said that much to Hongjoong, who’d looked away. 

“It happens more often than you’d think,” he’d said quietly, a depth of sadness to his voice that Seonghwa hadn’t heard before. He didn’t know too much about Hongjoong’s childhood and had wondered if there were painful memories there that he wasn’t ready to share. 

“I’ll take Jongho, since he eats a lot. You can take Yeosang,” Hongjoong said quietly, grabbing a bottle and gathering Jongho’s small body into his arms. Jongho, face round like a piece of mochi, nuzzled into Hongjoong’s warm body. As Hongjoong brough the baby bottle closer to his face, he started mouthing for it, getting excited. 

“Wow!” Seonghwa exclaimed, earning him a glare from Hongjoong at his volume. “He’s ready for it.” 

Hongjoong nodded. “He can smell the milk. It’s how babies find their food.” 

Seonghwa looked down at Yeosang; his face was more delicate than Jongho’s, and even though he was older, he was actually smaller than the other baby. His eyes opened slightly and blearily looked up at Seonghwa, who ran a finger down his cheek and little pointed chin. 

“Here you go, tiny one,” he whispered, guiding the bottle to Yeosang’s waiting mouth. The little kitten hybrid sucked hungrily and Seonghwa couldn’t stop smiling. 

“You look like you are enjoying this,” Hongjoong said with a grin. 

Seonghwa grinned back. “I feel more comfortable now. I was a little nervous yesterday.” 

“You’re doing great, Hwa. I think Yeosang likes you. Look,” Hongjoong looked down at the baby and Seonghwa followed his gaze. One of Yeosang’s hands clutched the front of Seonghwa’s soft sleep shirt. The sight of those tiny fingers grasping his shirt with all the force they could muster, which wasn’t much, brought a lump to Seonghwa’s throat. He leaned down and gently nuzzled Yeosang’s head, breathing in his fresh cotton scent tinged with that milky baby goodness. 

“Careful there, big guy,” Hongjoong said fondly, carefully lifting Jongho up to burp him against his shoulder. 

“Is he done already?” 

“Looks like it.” Burphh “Good job, Jongho.” Hongjoong pressed a kiss to the baby’s head and rocked him in his arms, his tongue licking his round face clean. Cat hybrids don’t have scratchy tongues or need to groom themselves anymore, but Seonghwa had learned that licking was still an instinctual tool for comforting.

“You’re so good with them,” he murmured admiringly, watching Hongjoong lull Jongho back to sleep. 

Hongjoong carefully leaned over and pecked Seonghwa on the cheek. “Thanks, Hwa-papa. They just need love.” 

“Like you, when you first started living here?” Seonghwa replied, laughing softly as he remembered their early days. Hongjoong had tried baking a cake for him one day to show his appreciation but that had turned into a cooking disaster; Seonghwa still had the pictures. He treasured them. 

“I think you must be talking about yourself there, Hwa,” Hongjoong shot back, grinning as he remembered their first evening together, Seonghwa shyly asking Hongjoong if he could touch his ears. “Look at us now.” 

“Awake at 3 am with two hungry babies?” 

“Hwa-papaaaaaa,” the Joongpout made an appearance. “I’m serious.”

“I know, love. I’m just teasing. Do you think he’s done?” 

Hongjoong looked down at Yeosang. “I think he’s falling back asleep. Carefully take the bottle out of his mouth and then burp him. He might not burp, since he’s older than Jongho, but it never hurts to try. Then, we’ll put him back in the playpen with Jongho.” Still rocking Jongho slightly, he got off the bed and carefully lowered the kitten hybrid into the playpen, giving him his pacifier when he stirred. 

Seonghwa put the bottle on the bed and lifted Yeosang against his shoulder, shocked at how big his hands looked around the baby. He patted his back, and then he felt Yeosang wiggle before a whoosh of milky breath filled the air. 

“That’s it,” he whispered. Inside, he was cheering; he had gotten one of the babies to burp! He hadn’t managed it the day before; he had been too worried about hitting their backs too hard by accident. 

Hongjoong sat next to them and starting licking Yeosang’s face clean and nuzzling his head. Seonghwa ducked his head into Hongjoong’s hair, humming with happiness as he inhaled the hybrid’s strawberry scent. Growing up, Seonghwa’s parents hadn’t been too physically affectionate, but when Hongjoong came into his life he realized how much he wanted that, how much he needed that. Hongjoong helped him realize it was nothing to be ashamed about. 

Wordlessly, Hongjoong took Yeosang from Seonghwa’s arms and laid him down in the playpen. The baby immediately snuggled next to Jongho, their little tails entwined. 

“All set?” Seonghwa asked, going to turn off the light. Hongjoong nodded and snuggled into the blankets, waiting for Seonghwa to lay down again. 

The room was dark except for the stars and moon nightlight Hongjoong loved and had brought with him from the shelter when he moved in with Seonghwa. Seonghwa gathered the hybrid into his arms, thinking about how grateful he is that Hongjoong is in his life. When he had entered it, good things had started happening. Bright things. Things that Seonghwa had thought he would never have or experience. 

“What are you thinking about, Hwa-papa?” Hongjoong whispered, smushed against Seonghwa’s chest. 

“How lucky I am that you are in my life,” Seonghwa whispered back, bringing Hongjoong up for a kiss. It was a soft, quiet kiss, the kind of kiss that stays in the darkness and would disintegrate in the light of day. 

Hongjoong mewled and nuzzled their noses together. “I am the lucky one, Hwa-papa.” 

Seonghwa knew they could spend all night debating that, so he just smiled and kissed Hongjoong’s eyes shut. They needed all the sleep they could get with two babies under their care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made myself so soft while writing this..... T_T Now I want to write a spin-off series about hybrid Jongsang growing up together. THE POSSIBILITIES ARE ENDLESS  
> Thank you for reading! Hope you all are enjoying this little series~ I am on Twitter @ momofraise and I love making new friends!   
> I have a few more chapters planned! Hugs!!! <3


	3. First Bath Time!

Three years ago…

Bubbles floated in the warm, humid air as a yowl echoed in the bathroom. 

“No! No bath!” 

Seonghwa’s face fell. This was Hongjoong’s first night at his home and Seonghwa had prepared a special bath just for him, complete with strawberries and cream bubble bath and squeaky bath toys. He thought a bath would be good way for the hybrid to relax and feel at home, but Hongjoong’s ears were flattened against his head. 

“Um, I thought it might be relaxing?” Seonghwa said, completely unsure and feeling a bit out of his depth. He squeezed a rubber ducky between his hands and the squeak sounded extra loud in the bathroom. He winced. 

Hongjoong’s arms were wrapped around his body and he was trembling. Seonghwa took a deep breath as he looked over the hybrid; maybe he wasn’t angry but scared. The hybrid foster center had told him a little about Hongjoong’s history: he had been living with someone who had neglected him and even though he liked Seonghwa and wanted to live with him, he was still learning to trust. 

Seonghwa looked down; he was wearing his swim trunks, in case things got messy, and had a great idea. He stripped off his shirt, pointedly ignoring Hongjoong’s widened eyes, and he stepped into the warm water. He had an extra-large bathtub since baths were one of his self-care activities, and there was definitely room for two. 

He paddled around in the water for a bit, messing around with the bubbles. “See Hongjoong? Baths are fun and aren’t scary. Not here, not with me. I promised you’ll always be safe here and that includes bath time,” Seonghwa said with a gentle smile. 

Hongjoong sniffled. A faint blush colored his round cheeks and his ears had perked up with interest over his tawny hair. 

“Um…can I play with the ducky please?” he asked in a quiet voice. 

Seonghwa chuckled gently. “Of course. Here,” he reached over the edge of the tub and handed a ducky to Hongjoong, who grabbed it with a squeal. The hybrid grinned and Seonghwa could see his little dull fangs under his plush lips. Hongjoong went up to the edge of the tub and started dipping the ducky into the water, making little quacking noises that were so precious Seonghwa thought he was going to combust. 

He found another ducky and brought it up to the one Hongjoong was playing with. “Oh hello, Mr. Ducky, how are you today?” 

Hongjoong giggled sweetly. “I’m fine! Today I’m playing with the bubbles! There’s a lot.” 

“Oh, that’s great. Don’t the bubbles smell good?” 

Hongjoong took a sniff of the bubbles. “Mmm, like strawberries and cream.” 

“Just for you, since I know you like strawberries,” Seonghwa said as he made the ducky poke Hongjoong’s nose gently. 

He got some bubbles on his nose and he reached over to wipe them off, apologizing profusely. But Hongjoong just smiled and grabbed his hand. 

“Thank you, Seonghwa. Um, maybe I’ll try the bath now.” 

“Oh! Okay, do you want me to get out?” 

Hongjoong blushed as he took his shirt off, keeping his swim trunks on. “No, it’s fine. We can play with the bubbles together.” 

Seonghwa smiled as Hongjoong lowered himself into the bathwater, sighing in happiness as he felt the warmth surround him.

“That’s the best idea I’ve heard in a while.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! I hope you enjoyed this little chapter about their first bath together! I have another chapter in the works about how they first met and I am excited to share it when it's ready. Hope you are all doing well! I really want to hear Hongjoong making little quacking noises.... :3

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! Thank you for reading!!!   
>  I hope you enjoyed this shorter piece. I started a new job this week and writing this helped me feel less anxious about it. :D   
> I just love cute hybrid Joongie and his love for Minions! My kids love the Minions too so we have all the movies.   
> I am planning to add more to this series. Any ideas on what I should write about next? I have a couple but I'd love to know what you all want to see!   
> I am working on a darker ATEEZ fic and I am planning to add more chapters to my other series' too.   
> Hugs! Have a great day and kudos/comments are much appreciated! <3


End file.
